Halloween story
by MissMoon07
Summary: Little DBZ Halloween story. Not sure how to describe it,so I wont.
1. Chapter 1

Bra stood in front of her mirror applying eyeliner. "BRA!" Bra jumped by the sound of her brother screaming and prodded herself in the eye with her eyeliner.

"OW! My eye! Damn it!"

"I don't care! Hurry up!" Trunks called out.

"Bite me!" She shouted back rubbing her eye. "Ow, my eye. Son of a bitch."

"Bitch hurry up!"

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Bra grabbed her bunny ears off of her bed and stormed out of her bedroom, down the hallway to the stairs.

One of the many living rooms in the Capsule Corp building.

"Dude, we'll be there soon, OK? Bye." Trunks put his mobile back in his pocket and turned around to find himself face to face with Bra.

"Agh!" He let out.

"How dare you call me a bitch!" And Bra slapped her brother.

"OK,…OW. Are you ready yet? We have to go--That's what's you're wearing?" Trunks stared at his sisters small, revealing bunny costume and snickered.

"Yes, this is what I'm wearing, I am a bunny. And don't bother laughing, look at you, you're a, you're a,…a guy in a black dress?"

"NO. I am the killer 'Ghost Face' from 'Scream'." Trunks corrected.

"Where's the mask?" Bra asked.

"One of the dogs used it as a chew toy. Goten wore a costume like this last year, I'm going to ask if I can borrow the mask if he still has it, that is if we actually get to his house…"

Bra rolled her eyes and turned to the mirror next to the living room door way and began re-applying her eyeliner.

"I'll just be another minute."

"Dad would have a fit if he saw you dressed like that." Trunks said.

"So? He should just grow up.", Bra said rolling the eyeliner pencil over the bottom of her eye a few times so it was as dark as the other one, "There I'm done. What do you think?" Bra said and turned to Trunks.

"You look like a nice little whore. Now can we go?"

"Yes, we can, my dear fag brother." Bra said and giggled.

"Ha…! Move." Trunks pushed Bra out of the living room doorway, they crossed the big hall and went out the main door. Trunks closed the door behind him, then placed his hand on the little scanner thing which flashed and said: "_House is secure, Trunks. All alarms activated." _,the alarm changed in to Bulma's voice, "Be home before midnight kids. Don't drink any alcohol. Trunks keep an eye on Bra, and if she's wearing some obscene outfit make her get changed. Love ya, have a good time."

The look on both Bra's and Trunks faces were priceless. "Oh, dear, god. Its like she's every where! And I'm not changing!" Bra said and crossed her arms.

"You don't have time any way. Just get in the car." Trunks instructed.

They both climbed into Trunks red convertible.

"Wont it take a couple of hours to get to Goten's house if we drive there?" Bra asked.

"Not with this car. Its one of Moms new models. It'll only take a few minutes to get to mount powz." (**A/N: **not sure how to spell the name of the place where the Sons live.)

"Oh."

The car slowly hovered off the ground then took off at a great speed.

**Hello. Not entirely sure where I'm going to go with this fic. I just felt like writing something Halloween'ey. I cant wait till Halloween, I'm going as a bunny, what about you? lol. I am planning to update 'The Surrogate Mother' soon'ish for the people who want to read the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello.**

Bra and Trunks had been flying for a few minutes.

"Oh, man. Its almost 9, we should have been there 20 minutes ago!" Trunks said.

"Calm down. I'm sure your boyfriend will forgive you for being late."

"For the last time, me-and-Goten-are-not-a-gay-couple!"

"Hehe, I know. Its just a joke."

"Well, its not funny. Oh, crap!" Trunks suddenly swerved to avoid a hover car which appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah! What the hell!" Bra stuck half of her body out of the window to yell at the driver. "What's wrong with you jackass!!" Bra screeched.

"Bra get back in the car!" Trunks told her. "Your ass isn't a nice site!" Bra dragged her body back into the car.

"Turn around. I wana yell at that guy."

"I'm not turning around now. I can see Goten's house." The car slowed down and touched down in the woods around Goten's home.

"Um, why are you stopping here?" Bra asked.

"This is a new car. People are going to be drunk and stupid, and you just know something is going to be destroyed, I'm not going to let it be this car."

"So, you wanted to get to Goten's house fast, so you parked, like, a mile away from his house? Yeah, that makes sense."

"Shut up." They both got out of the car.

"Oh, its cold!" Bra exclaimed.

"Try wearing clothes next time."

In Goten's house.

"Hey Marron, how does this look up here?" Pan asked holding a fake skeleton up to the ceiling while hovering.

"A little more to the left.", Marron answered, "Weren't Bra and Trunk supposed to help with the decorations?" Marron asked.

"That's probably why they're late."

Goten entered the room with a small crate of alcohol.

"Sweet!" Pan said.

"Yes, it is sweet." Goten grinned.

"Sure it'll be enough?" Marron asked.

"It should be enough, I told everyone who is coming to bring a bottle of something." he told Marron.

"How many people are coming to this anyway, Goten? If the house gets trashed Grandma will kill you." Pan warned.

"I have thought about that, so I only invited like 25 people. Oh, I better go lock the bedroom doors, I don't want people going in there." And Goten went up the stairs.

Bra and Trunks came walked through the main door.

"Hey guys." Bra greeted. "The decorations look great."

"Thanks. Why you so late? You were supposed to help, but were done with the decorations now." Marron said.

"Aw, and I really wanted to help…Oh, well! When does the party start?" Bra asked.

"People should be here soon."

"Hey, where's Goten? I want to ask him if I can borrow his Ghost Face mask."

"Upstairs." Pan said and Trunks went up the stairs.

"Bra you're a bunny. That's not very Halloween'ey." Marron told Bra.

"So. What are you supposed to be? A princess?" Bra said. Marron was wearing a puffy pink dress and a tiara.

"…Yeah." Said Marron. Pan is wearing a pointy black hat and a long black dress, I'm guessing she is a witch.

"I'm guna put the alcohol on the table, Marron you get the food, and Bra, you…", the door bell rang, "Get the door."

While the guests were arriving at the Son residents. Something was happening in a deserted part of the woods, No animal was in sight, wonder why. I mean yeah, it is night time, but I cant help but think there is something going on.

A withered hand shot up from the ground. Another, then another. Okay, _zombies_? How corny is that?

**I'm insulting my own writing, and I don't know why, lol**.

**Oh, by the way, Happy Halloween Eve, Eve, Eve, Eve, Eve,…Eve.**


	3. Chapter 3

The first people to arrive at the party were a group of three girls. One was dressed as some sort of pixie thing, one was dressed in a bunny costume much less revealing then Bra's, and the other was dressed as a,…Not sure what she is supposed to be.

"Hey, girl in white, what are you supposed to be?" Goten asked the girl when he entered the living room with Ghost Face.

"I'm the female version of 'Clockwork Orange'." The small redheaded girl answered, and tipped her bowler hat to him. And the girls went over to the alcohol/food table.

The door bell rang. "And the party starts!" Goten said, pulled a remote out of his pant pocket, pointed it to the Hi-Fi and AFI's 'The Days Of The Phoenix' blared from the speakers.

"Oooo, I love this song!" The girl in the bunny costume said.

A group of six people entered the door way. Only two of them were wearing costumes, Hello! it's a Halloween party you must wear a costume. Over the next few minutes more people arrived, some who already seemed drunk, and brought more alcohol with them.

15 minutes into the party. Nothing had been broken, well, not yet anyway. It was going pretty well. Goten was being a good little host, making sure no one threw up on anything and yelling at couples who were about to go upstairs.

"Dude, chill out! It's a party!" A guy told Goten.

People were either dancing or drinking, or doing a combination of both.

"I'm just going outside." The girl dressed like a bunny said to her pixie friend.

The bunny girl slipped past a group of guys who were brutally head banging, and made her way out the front door.

"Ah, fresh air." She looked around, there was nothing but trees in sight. "Hello?" She asked when she saw someone near the trees. And for some reason she decided to go investigate. "Hello? Anyone here?" She stood before a small clearing into the woods. "Hello?" She walked into the woodland. Rustling could be heard, then she screamed.

"Pan,…wanna daaaanccce?" Ralph asked Pan, the party hadn't been going on for 20 minutes and already he was drunk.

"No, you're alright." Pan replied, she walked over to Marron, whispered something in her ear and they both giggled.

"_Why don't she like me_?" Ralph confusedly asked a total stranger.

"Ralph, maybe you should stop drinking for a little while." Trunks suggested.

"_Why don't she like me?_" He confusedly asked again.

"Cause you're a drunken moron, now siddown and lay off the alcohol for a while." Trunks told him and Ralph did what he was told.

The Bunny girl came running through the door, her arm was badly hurt, she had cuts on her face, probably from tree branches, her makeup was messed up and her bunny ears were missing. Everyone went silent and the music stopped.

"Something attacked me in the woods!" The bunny girl said.

A few guys ran out to take a look around. Aw, how brave of them.

The bunny girls pixie friend came up to her. "What the hell were you doing in the woods?!"

"I'm an idiot, OK?! Ow, this hurts so much!" And she grabbed her arm above her wound. Her friend led her to the powder room down the small hall. And the music came back on.

"It was probably just a racoon or something, they get pretty pissed when people go near their nest." Goten said.

"Speaking from experience, Goten?" Bra asked the black suited boy and giggled a little, "What are you supposed to be?" She asked him.

"A vampire."

"You don't have fangs." She pointed out.

"I did, but I, kind of…swallowed them." he said embarrassed.

In the powder room.

The bunny girl, who is named Lore, sat on the toilet while her friend cleaned up her arm.

"Ugh, it looks bad. Do you know what did this?" The pixie girl asked, I believe her name is Julia.

"No. Whatever is was came at me from behind--I think I'm going to throw up!" She jumped off the toilet, turned and threw up into it. Luckily Julia lifted the seat up.

"Lore, you OK?" Julia asked.

Lore lifted her head, her eyes were white, as was her face.

"Oh, shit!" Julia went to help her friend to her feet, "I'm taking you to a hospital--" Julia was cut off by Lore sinking her teeth into her wrist. Julia let out a blood curdling scream.

Everyone was dancing and talking, some guys were having a drinking contest. Until Julia's screaming came to their ears. Then everyone stopped what they were doing.

"That's coming from the bathroom!" Goten and Pan both ran to the small hallway and as Pan opened the door Julia jumped out clutching her wrist.

"Oh, my god! You're bleeding!" Pan exclaimed.

"She's gone crazy! She bit me!" Said Julia, still clutching at her wrist.

Pan ushered her to the kitchen to clean up her wrist with the first aid kit. And Goten went into the bathroom. Lore was standing there dozily staring at nothing, her friends blood on her face.

"Hello? Did you bite--" Lore suddenly dove towards Goten and tried to bite him. Goten, being a skilled fighter, quickly moved out of the way and Lore hit her head off the door frame, she wasn't knocked out and went to bite Goten again.

"Hey! Could someone help me here?" Goten asked. Trunks came in, and Ralph stumbled in after him.

"She keeps trying to bite me." Goten told them.

Ralph gawped at her. "Dude, its like she's a _zombie_…"

Lore went to bite him. "Shit! Fuck!" Ralph let out, he jumped backwards into the hall, Lore jumped onto him. Goten and Trunks yanked her off him, flung her back into the powder room and Trunks held the door closed. But Ralph slid down the wall, Lore had bit him on the neck and he was losing an alarming amount of blood fast.


End file.
